Tangled
by Mentathial
Summary: Tangled!AU Rescuing princesses and breaking out prisoners is all in a day's work for Lord Potter but can he deal when his best friend falls for Snivelly and Remus decided to love a skin bender? And is the girl with the lustrous red hair, actually the lost princess and is he ready to die to make sure she lives? What is Regulus doing with her sister? And is the witch Lady Walburga?


Jilly Tangled AU

A/N- I should be updating not starting new, I know, I know. Sorry and please read and tell me what you think. Also, I own nothing and is someone willing to beta?

Prologue

"This is the story of how Jamie almost died. Mate, you better not do something like that again! All the stress and tears, I almost lost my fabulous hair, I did. Don't worry, it is not a sad story, it is quite a fun one. After all, I am in it and with all my beauty and greatness, could anything ever be boring? Shut up Lily-flower, I am telling the story and yes, I was a huge part and no, you did not have a part more important than mine! Fine, fine, you _were_ the lost princess but I am Sirius Black, rebel extraordinary who defeated Bellatrix and fought Voldemort and brought the Princess home. James did all that, oh Lils, what are you saying? What did Pronsy do? It was all me, which you will know once you let me start the story.

Well, dear listeners, there are but two versions of said story. One states that a long time ago, in a land by the sea, there lived a witch," the young man with admittedly fabulous hair telling the story, paused at this to turn perfect puppy dog eyes at another man seated beside him. Sighing, the blonde pulled out a tattered picture of a woman in her late thirties, dressed in Black with a pair of horns made in black ink drawn over her hair. The woman's gray eyes resembled the story teller's, for it was indeed the picture of his Mother, Walburga Black. Not that Sirius Orion Black minded, as he continued his story. To him, his Mother was a hag and well, there was the little thing about her actually being the witch the story spoke of.

"The first version of the story," Sirius continued, hands moving as he spoke to build images of a castle with the purple smoke sprouting from his fingertips.

"That version speaks of a deal a Queen of the land by the sea, a land known as Hogwarts Country made with a Witch.

"My first offered to ye, oh great witch in exchange of magic for a mother to be," The Queen of the land proclaimed. She wanted to be a Mom, you see and for no lack of trying," the story-teller ignored his sister's scandalized shriek and continued, "she could not have kids. So she made a deal with the devil. Point to be noted, don't. It will bite you in the end. Now, twins arrive and they are two beautiful girls."

Here the speaker throws his arms around his sisters and smiles a roughish smile that has all the girls in the audience sigh.

"Of course, the witch turns up for one child, the mother overcome by maternal affection or some other loon hides the child and the witch kidnaps the child. Now truly, I do not believe that version. Everyone is extremely stupid in that. Why would a Queen, no matter how desperate, make a stupid deal? If you give what you made the deal for, does the deal really stand? How would she know she would have another child after the first born? So, that is where the more likely version comes in. To be honest, there are two versions of the second one but both are almost the same, dying women, evil witches, magic flowers and young baby girls. Flower has magic powers, gets stolen or taken by the guards to save the Queen's life and the witch steals the babies in either revenge or because the babies have the magic of the flower and can keep her young forever and so the kingdom plunges," the speaker's voice abruptly drops as his hands make plunging motions causing the two girls to fall down from the chairs they were seated on and glare at him. Unheeding of the glare, one Sirius Black continued, "The kingdom plunges into sadness and the childless King and Queen send out lanterns on the birthday of the their lost princesses in hopes of them returning one day and a pesky trouble maker Lord decides to break his best friend out of a prison once and for all. That my dears, is the story of the four Marauders and their adventures in Hogwarts Country as they rescue and fight alongside Princesses and end evil witches."

The last bit was followed by a boom made by the eight magic wielding Marauders and friends.


End file.
